1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment disclosed herein relates to a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear motor includes an armature and an elongated stator that face each other with a gap therebetween, and generates a relative motion between the armature and the stator along the longitudinal direction of the stator. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219199 discloses an example of such a linear motor, in which an armature includes an armature core, armature windings, and a plurality of permanent magnets, and a stator includes a plurality of salient poles. The armature core has teeth that protrude toward the stator, and the armature windings are wound around the teeth. The plurality of permanent magnets are disposed on an end side of the teeth, and are arranged along the longitudinal direction of the stator. The plurality of salient poles are arranged along the longitudinal direction of the stator and protrude toward the armature. The armature causes the armature core, the armature windings, and the permanent magnets to cooperate with one another, so as to generate a travelling magnetic field. When the travelling magnetic field acts on the salient poles of the stator, the foregoing relative motion occurs.